


you're the only friend i need ( we'll laugh until our ribs get sore )

by creker_theboyz



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, chanbaek is really barely mentioned lmao, platonic, platonic best friends seulkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: and seulgi always had jongin , and jongin always had seulgi .





	you're the only friend i need ( we'll laugh until our ribs get sore )

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i've arrived with a exo x red velvet cross over thingy !! this is basically just soft seulkai bffs growing up and overcoming obstacles together <3 also jongin is 2 years older than seulgi in here for my story to work kcjsnd .... leave a comment and kudos if you like ! they really motivate me :) have a great day xoxo

 

  
**7/9**

"what's wrong , seulgi - yah ?" jongin asks his best friend,sitting next to her as they both swing their legs back and forth on the swings."my  
parents were fighting again," seulgi said glumly,usually cheery and smiling face gone and replaced with a sad and gloomy expression.jongin's face changes to one of understanding.grabbing seulgi's hand in his as they both continued swinging."aunty kim said they might divorce, but i dunno what that means," seulgi said again,looking at the older boy for answers .  
"divorce?isn't that when parents split up and don't live with each other anymore ?" jongin blurted out, seeing the effects his words had on seulgi . seulgi's face crumpled and tears began to fall , cheeks turning flushed . jongin immediately stood up from his swing set, grabbing seulgi's hand in his as they both ran behind a little cover so they could be a bit hidden . jongin hugged the smaller girl tightly to his chest as seulgi cried into his shoulder , little hands curling and uncurling around him .  
" shhh , it's okay , seulgi - yah . besides , you can always come live with me ! we can build a treehouse and then invite our other friends ! " jongin tried to soothe her , running his fingers clumsily through her soft hair . " but what if daddy takes me away and i can't see you anymore ? " seulgi asked in a small voice,looking at her best friend sadly . jongin's throat tightened at this , choking up at the thought of his best friend leaving him . " no , your dad can't take you away! stay with your mommy , then ! " jongin protested , hugging seulgi tighter . seulgi's tears had subsided , but jongin's own was only starting . he began to cry at the thought of seulgi leaving . who else would play with him and who else would share their m&ms with him ? taemin was nice and all , but he was not seulgi . and that's how jongin's mother and seulgi's mother found the two of them , asleep on the side of the playground , tear tracks running down their cheeks and hands gripped tightly around each other .

_seulgi's parents did divorce , but seulgi screamed and cried and begged to stay with her mother, while her father was adamant . so jongin , like the true best friend he was , grabbed seulgi and both of them ran to their secret hideout so seulgi didn't have to go . needless to say , she didn't follow her father , much to the relief of her mother and jongin ._

**10/12**

seulgi was happily walking towards the older kids' block , waiting for jongin as he comes out later than the younger forms . the small girl softly hummed as she looked at all the flowers around her , going around and smiling happily as she sees the colourful and pretty flowers . she stopped abruptly , however , when the voices of two girls suddenly appeared . " look at that girl, she's so weird ," the first girl sneered , pointing at seulgi . seulgi stopped prancing around , and cowered, being easily intimidated . usually in situations like this , jongin was always with her , but now the boy was nowhere to be seen . " hey  
kid , what're you even doing here ? scram . " the second girl jeered , pushing seulgi .          " p-please stop , " seulgi said quietly , tears threatening to fall as she nearly stumbled back . " yah , just scram , brat ! " the first girl snarled , pushing seulgi hard enough that she toppled over and fell back . the fall was painful, but seulgi tried her best not to cry as she got up slowly as the two girls laughed at her . " what's going on here ?! " jongin's voice suddenly appeared , yelling as he rushed towards seulgi . the two girls immediately saw that it was the handsome and popular jongin in their class that was always kind and smart , and started batting their eyelashes . " hello , jongin , " the first girl said , smiling sweetly towards jongin ."what did you do to seulgi ?" jongin demanded , ignoring the greeting as he helped seulgi up , hiding her face away in his chest ." we didn't do anything , she didn't want to go away , so we just pushed her , " the second one said , rolling her eyes as the first agreed .  
" how can you do that ? seulgi's only a kid . you guys are really mean monsters , " jongin lashed out , glaring at the two now ashamed and angry girls . " don't tell me you're going to defend this little brat ! " the first girl protested, glaring at seulgi who hid behind jongin . "seulgi's not a brat , she's a much more nicer person than you'll two ever be , " jongin said coldly , grabbing both his and seulgi's schoolbag in one hand as he and seulgi walked away from the small crowd that had started to form . as soon as the two best friends had left, the crowd immediately shook their heads at the two girls , who looked defeated and embarrassed .

_jongin spent the rest of the day babying seulgi, treating her to ice cream and tending to the little bruise she had on her knee , even putting his precious rilakkuma plaster on it as he cleaned it . jongin also had walked her back home and promptly told her mother , and promised to seulgi that he won't ever be late again in the future ._

**14/16**

" what's wrong , nini ? " seulgi asked the older curiously , seeing the boy looking more quiet and solemn than usual . " i think i like someone , seulgi-yah," jongin said quietly , eyes trained to the ground . " who is it ? is it soojung unnie ? " seulgi asked eagerly, excited to know . " no no it's not her , " jongin mumbled. " oh , than who is it ? tell me , please , " seulgi asked again . " it's ... it's not a girl .. seulgi-yah ," jongin mumbled almost silently , seulgi straining her ears to hear . seulgi processed the sentence slowly , before saying , " okay . who is he , then ? " seulgi pressed on , a little bit impatient . at this , jongin immediately jerked his head up , surprised at seulgi's nonchalance . " wait , seulgi-yah , did you hear what i said ? " jongin asked , heart thudding vigorously . " yes i did, you like boys , who is it ? " seulgi said , rolling her eyes . " y-you don't mind ? " jongin said quietly , eyes searing to find any emotion in seulgi's eyes that equaled to disgust or judgement . " why should i , nini ? you're still my best friend , but now i can't help your wife to choose her wedding dress , and i can't put makeup on your future husband , " seulgi said, pouting cutely . jongin laughed at that , his old self making an appearance as he loosened his tense stance . " yah , this is why you're my best friend , " jongin cheered , grabbing the smaller girl in for a hug . " will you finally tell me who he is ? " seulgi grumbled , accepting and returning the hug anyways . jongin laughed again , but this time in relief , as he began his story about a certain boy with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen and the most beautiful smile ever in his chemistry class .

_seulgi learns that do kyungsoo was a nice person , and she had immediately liked him when he accepted the fact that seulgi and jongin came in a package , and had automatically adopted seulgi in . their team of two has turned to three , but seulgi doesn't feel left out nor jealous at all , nor does kyungsoo , and the three of them stayed like that ._

**16/18**

there's a nice boy in seulgi's art class that always treats her kindly and gives her his chocolates sometimes . seulgi doesn't know why , but accepts them nonetheless . park sehun was funny , charming and tall, and always made sure to sit next to seulgi during art class . jongin's not too sure , though , and states his points to seulgi and kyungsoo as they sat down for lunch one day with food kyungsoo had cooked for them. " i don't know seulgi , sehun's brother is a well known prankster , he's in my math class , " jongin said slowly , looking at seulgi who sat across him . " but he's different , nini ! he's really nice and he always gives me chocolates , " seulgi argued , food momentarily forgotten as she scowled at jongin . " but park chanyeol is so loud and annoying in class ! he's always doing pranks and stuff , " jongin complained , almost whining at this point . " but sehun's different , nini, " seulgi pressed , looking at kyungsoo for help . kyungsoo sighed , shaking his head in fond exasperation as he began to talk . " just because they're of the same flesh and blood , jongin , doesn't mean sehun is a menace like chanyeol is . from what seulgi has said , sehun sounds like a perfectly pleasant boy . and even chanyeol speaks highly of his younger brother , " kyungsoo said , as if talking to a little child . jongin pouted as seulgi cheered , hugging kyungsoo . " yah , our seulgi's all grown up , " jongin said suddenly , wiping a fake tear away . seulgi giggled at this. " first boys , next ? marriage ? my heart can't take it , " jongin said dramatically , clutching his chest as kyungsoo snorted at his lame boyfriend . " watch , soo , next she'll refuse to eat your cooking , and she'll forget about us . after all, we're just a bunch of old people to her , " jongin continued , making seulgi and kyungsoo laugh harder . " stoppp , i'm still going to eat soo's food okay ! and you talk like you're eighty or something , " seulgi said between her laughs as kyungsoo tries to calm himself down .

_sehun does eventually ask seulgi out , and they spent their first date having dinner and going to the movies . what they didn't know was that jongin and kyungsoo was trailing them subtly . and when the movie was playing, kyungsoo had to calm down a red faced jongin when he sees seulgi and sehun's fingers shyly intertwine ( though kyungsoo's jaw clenched when he sees sehun placing a kiss on seulgi's cheek . he made sure seulgi washed her face thoroughly that night . ) but in the end , both kyungsoo and a slightly reluctant jongin agree that park sehun was a nice and kind boy , perfect for a girl as gentle and sweet as seulgi ._

**18/20**

it was seulgi's graduation ceremony . she was disappointed her mother had said she couldn't make it , though seulgi didn't blame her . after all , her mother played an important role in the company . seulgi was still slightly gloomy , knowing that kyungsoo and jongin probably couldn't make it either , both of them busy with university and assignments . so when seulgi had finished putting on her dress and makeup , she arrived at school , greeting a few of her friends , smile a bit subdued . sehun finally arrived , and greeted her with a hug and a chaste kiss . " why do you look so sad ? " sehun asked the smaller , hands cupping seulgi's face as she pouted up at him. " mom can't make it today , so there's no one who can like , you know , share this memory and stuff with me except for you . not that you're not important , but i'd want my mom and kyungsoo and jongin here too , " seulgi ranted , hands around sehun's waist as she looked up to him . sehun seemed strangely calm about that , cooing at her not to worry before kissing her one more time as the teachers yell at them to be in alphabetical order . seulgi went to sit with the rest of the students , hand clutching onto the graduation cap kyungsoo and jongin had helped her decorate ( one side was pretty and neat with nice flowers and glitter , whilst the other was sloppy and messy with glitter glue piled everywhere . jongin had argued his side had artistic value as kyungsoo threw the empty bottle of glitter glue at him . ) soon enough the j surnames were done , and it was seulgi's turn . " kang , seulgi , " the headmaster said into the mic , and to seulgi's utter surprise and mortification , she heard extremely loud whoops and cheers coming from the side of the visitors . she turned to see , and was flabbergasted to see kyungsoo , jongin , chanyeol and his boyfriend baekhyun , her mother and even sehun screaming and cheering for her . the rest of the students and visitors giggled at this , amused by their antics as seulgi tried to calm her blushing face .       " WOOOO !! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND ! YOU GO BEST FRIEND ! " jongin yelled excitedly , jumping up and down . " WOOO !!! YOU GO SEHUN'S GIRL ! WOOOO !!!" chanyeol cheered loudly , earning several laughs as sehun rolled his eyes . seulgi tried her best to accept her slip with a straight face , before giving up and smiling brightly , eyes shining with love as she sees the pride in her mother , kyungsoo , and jongin's eyes .

_even though seulgi was embarrassed , she was incredibly touched . she had cried and punched jongin on the shoulder , who hugged her tightly as the rest surrounded her and sehun , full of cheers . " you're such a loser , " seulgi complained through her tears , hugging jongin tightly as sehun hugs his own brother . " yeah , but i'm your loser , " jongin grins , hugging her back as tight as kyungsoo presents her flowers he had bought . her mother had hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks , pride in her eyes as she hugged seulgi . the whole bunch treated her and sehun at a nearby restaurant , and all went home with a warm heart , albeit seulgi's was a tad bit warmer ._

**20/22**

" nini ? what's wrong ? " seulgi asked sleepily , answering the call jongin had made at 4 am in the morning . " can i come over ? i'll be there in half an hour , " came jongin's muffled reply.  
" uh , sure , " seulgi replied in confusion , slightly worried from the tone jongin had . it sounded throaty , like he had been crying . soon enough , jongin's car appeared at her driveway , and she opened the door immediately to see jongin with a pair of red eyes and a sniffing nose . " hey , you okay ? " seulgi asked him urgently , grabbing his hand to pull him in against the harsh cold .  
seulgi grabbed a blanket , placing it around herself and him as he cuddled into her shoulder . jongin suddenly began crying , and seulgi tried her best to soothe him , stroking his hair and rubbing his back as he cried . after a long hour of sniffling and tears , jongin finally spoke about what happened .               " kyungsoo and i fought just now , " jongin said in a small voice , barely audible . " how did it start ? " seulgi asked gently , still stroking jongin's hair , knowing that it calmed the elder. " i was being dumb because i was so stressed out with work and shit , and he kept asking and i just kinda snapped . i had a shitty week at work and with so many responsibilities and stuff i just blew up . and he just looked at me with his anger face and slammed the door in my face , so here i am , drunk as shit , but somehow being able to drive here , miserable and kyungsoo-less," jongin said sadly , hiccuping . " what ? you're drunk ? and you drove ? " seulgi said sharply , sitting up and making jongin whine as his face landed on nothing instead of her shoulder .     " yeah , i know , stupid yes , but i'm here now," jongin said petulantly . " still , you're an idiot . why didn't you call me first ? sehun or i could've came , " seulgi argued , glaring at her best friend . " i'm sorryyyyy , don't be mad at me , i can't lose a best friend too , " jongin said sadly , holding onto seulgi . " i'm not , you idiot . i'm just worried , " seulgi said softly, hugging jongin again . " and about kyungsoo, hey , apologise . it's mostly your fault anyways . he probably asked because he's worried about you overworking yourself , even all of us are , he's just trying to be there for you . he has his own work stuff , you know? you guys are grown ups , you can't just fight like that and walk out , " seulgi scolded . " but how do i apologise ? i'm drunk as shit , and i have a headache coming soon , " jongin wailed dramatically . " ugh fine , you loser , go to sleep , apologise tomorrow," seulgi said , rolling her eyes . " thanks , seulgi-yah , " jongin said , already half sleepy as he placed a kiss on seulgi's cheek before entering deep slumber . seulgi rolled her eyes fondly . later on , when she was certain jongin was fast asleep , she called kyungsoo . " seulgi ? is he there with you ? " kyungsoo asked , sounding like he had been crying as well . " yeah , he told me about the fight , " seulgi said as quietly as she could . she heard kyungsoo sigh into the phone . " i was dumb , but he's dumber . i was just trying to care for him , " kyungsoo said grumpily , making seulgi smile . " it's okay , he's sleeping now , though . but make sure the both of you apologise to each other tomorrow morning , okay ? " seulgi insisted seriously . " of course . thanks for everything , seul , " kyungsoo said , before seulgi said goodbye and hung up. ' _whata bunch of kids_ , ' seulgi thought to herself .

_the next day , seulgi woke up to the sight of kyungsoo and jongin cuddling each other on her couch , and she smiles and shakes her head as she makes tea for all three of them . they wake up to seulgi blasting ' gee ' on the speakers and starts a pillow fight with seulgi . they end up piled on top of each other , breathless from laughing too much ._

**24/26**

it was finally the day kyungsoo and jongin were going to get married . and damn , was seulgi both incredibly excited and nervous . she had ran around , making sure everything was set and ready to go , scolding chanyeol for dirtying his shoes and jongin for making the sleeves of his suit wet . she herself was all set , dressed in a beautiful sky blue gown that accentuated her figure and made her look breathtaking . sehun had also matched with her with a light blue suit that made him look even more handsome than he already was . " relax , seul , everything's going to go as planned , " sehun tried calming the panicking girl , who kept rearranging the flowers on the table . seulgi sighed, going closer to sehun so he could envelop her in a hug . " i know , but it's such a big deal , you know ? this is nini and soo's _wedding day_ , and i've been waiting for this since forever . and now it's really happening and time just flies so fast and i'm so overwhelmed , " seulgi said , closing her eyes as sehun loosely twirled a lock of her hair around his finger . " yeah , can't believe those two dorks took so long . but hey , the wedding looks beautiful , all thanks to you . i'm sure they would absolutely love it , " sehun grinned, smiling fondly at his girlfriend who just smiled back up at him . the two of them were so busy in their own world , when jongin's voice rang through the room , they jumped apart . " hey lovebirds , this is _my_ wedding . go be hetero somewhere else , ugh," jongin said , huffing dramatically . soon enough kyungsoo follows behind him and smacks him on the head . seulgi and sehun laughs as they see jongin whine like the baby he was as kyungsoo remained straight faced .

_kyungsoo , jongin and the rest of the guests absolutely loved the wedding decorations . the whole event went on smoothly , except for when jongin nearly stuffed a whole slice of cake inside kyungsoo's mouth instead of cutting it smaller . kyungsoo choked for a bit before glaring at the taller , who smiled sheepishly . sehun caught it all on camera . when it came to their wedding vows , seulgi swore she didn't shed a single tear , but sehun can vouch that seulgi cried on both of sehun's shoulders that night . and when jongin looked at her with the pride and love only he and seulgi knows, she knows she had done well . the happily married couple spent the night away dancing to songs , laughing when chanyeol forces baekhyun to dance to silly songs with him and baekhyun being mortified but still attempting to follow his taller boyfriend's ridiculous antics . seulgi could have never wished for a better day ._

**26 / 28**

n _ow that both seulgi and jongin are grown up, and happily married to sehun and kyungsoo respectively , they remained as close as ever , always meeting up at each other's houses and doing weekly outings . sure they had their ups and downs , what with sehun's sometimes conflicting schedules clashing with seulgi's , jongin's boss making him stay behind to do more paperwork while kyungsoo gets stuck teaching for extra classes , but they make it through . when seulgi and sehun entered a rough patch in their relationship , jongin picked her up like she had done before , and had almost demanded to fight sehun for her . she laughed at that , but shook her head . and when jongin had some rough tumbles with kyungsoo , he always comes crying to seulgi , and the both of them help each other heal . for without seulgi , there was no jongin , and with no jongin , there is no seulgi . and that's what matters the most to the shy 5 year old girl who helped the energetic 7 year old boy build his secret hideout ._

 


End file.
